


Demon Diplomacy

by taichara



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Gifts smooth over troubled waters, even in the netherworld.
Collections: 31 Days 2020





	Demon Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt:_ "a heartfelt gift"

Arago was impatient; which meant lessons in patience for his Generals, as the ancient creature ranted and they stood, attentive attendants, taking in their lord's commands.

Shuten was tired of it all. Returning to his quarters was a reprieve --

_What._

Something glistened on his writing-table. Something dark, and wet, nestled on heavy mulberry paper?

Whatever. It was nothing that _he_ placed there and so --

_I will gut the bastard who dared to --_

\-- A heart. 

A still-warm, still-bleeding, human heart, and the paper stained with Rajura's angular slashes of ink.

Shuten smiled faintly, brought the prize to greedy lips.

"Apology accepted."


End file.
